meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Schemer
An incredibly powerful Eldritch who has long kept to the shadows. Appearance In mass, the Schemer resembles a group of sphere clumped together. Each sphere is a different, but faded color. In his core, the Schemer is a large bloated upright insectoid with an elongated abdomen, several feet, a large pair of arms, and a smaller pair of arms. He bears a staff of dead rotted wood, with runes and dark purple orbs all over with miasma arcing within. His eyes are red, his scales are a dark brown, with he sits fixed to his throne, which is carried by several beetle like monsters. The underside of his abdomen is transparent and seems to contain brain matter. Personality Arrogant, but cautious and patient, the Schemer has waited untold ages amassing power, and gathering allies and magical lore. He plots for nothing short of total dominion over the Multiverse and for that, plots and schemes to conceal himself long enough to gather an army to do so. Yet, despite all his seeming genius, he most often comes of as a slob and lazy bum. History An old Eldritch, one of the oldest. He was once a mortal, like most Eldritch, a rather lazy and incompetent wizard until he was touched by a dark inspiration he could not explain. The Schemer has since been around hatching plots and getting others to do his dirty work, particularly the destruction of the Divine Forces and/or the usurpation of their power. To this end he has launched many attacks from the shadows, such as the Great Titan War, and directing other Eldritch into conflict with the Titans and Princes. When he is not attempting such things, he gains power from a peculiar method. The Schemer preys upon other Eldritch, particularly new ones and stores their power in the form of orbs which are tied to pocket dimensions. His menagerie of mini universes travels the multiverse and his means of feeding keeps means that he does not attract the attention of the Princes, while his Spheres work to hide him. At present his current major scheme seems to be to acquire enough Eldritch power to counter the influence of the Titan Princes, particularly the Trinity. His main attempt consists of bringing together the Eldritch Trinity. Pending. Powers and Abilities * Eldritch Magic: More than just dark magic, the Schemer uses a form of magic that directly involves the eldritch powers and destabilizing the natural order of things. Such things include corrupting others, and creating monsters, or direct attacks. All of this magic has the effect of inflicting madness to some degree, from full blown hysteria to extreme disgust and discomfort. * Magical Lore: The Schemer is well versed in magical lore from many universes. * Pocket Dimension: The Schemer has created pocket dimensions using his magic. The Dimensions serve a purpose. They were created to supply him with power and allow him to use magic on any world that matches the physics of his pocket dimensions. Each dimension is represented by an orb on his staff. Category:Eldritch Things Category:Characters